This invention relates generally to powder coatings and particularly to anti-microbial powder coatings.
Public concern about the health hazards arising from microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi, viruses and the like is high. Many people are concerned that contact with objects in public facilities may result in illness. Also, it is desirable to prevent biological defacement of object surfaces due to the growth of microorganisms.
Thus, a number of efforts have been undertaken to produce objects with the ability to kill or inhibit the growth or reproduction of microorganisms, which is termed "anti-microbial activity" herein. For example, plastic materials with anti-microbial activity are known. The resulting plastic products then exhibit some degree of anti-microbial activity.
For example, some toys for young children include anti-microbial agents (i.e., agents with anti-microbial activity) within a plastic matrix. These anti-microbial agents, which are believed to be safe, are believed to inhibit the growth of various microorganisms. Anti-microbial agents in the final coatings including paint and powder coatings are known. However, none of the existing techniques in powder coatings have gained substantial acceptance.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved coatings and particularly for improved powder coatings that exhibit anti-microbial activity when applied to substrates.